1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to thermal management in a vehicle and, more specifically, to a method of thermal management for a hybrid vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles, and in particular automotive vehicles have traditionally been powered by a heat engine using a petroleum-based fuel, because of its ready availability and relative cost. Although gasoline is currently the fuel of choice for most automotive vehicles, recent environmental concerns have resulted in increasingly more stringent Federal and State emission regulations. As a result, alternative fuel sources have been contemplated for automotive vehicles. For example, methanol, ethanol, natural gas, electricity or a combination of these fuels have been considered as potential fuel sources.
A hybrid vehicle, as is known in the art, is powered by a renewable and a non-renewable energy source. The hybrid vehicle overcomes the technical disadvantages of a dedicated electric vehicle by utilizing each type of power source. However, the fuel efficiency of either a hybrid or electric-powered vehicle reduces the amount of waste heat available for use by a thermal management system. The thermal management system provides powertrain cooling to maintain the temperature within an underhood compartment of the vehicle. The thermal management system also provides climate control to maintain the temperature of an occupant compartment of the vehicle at a comfortable level by providing both heating, cooling and ventilation. The thermal management system manages the interrelated challenges of removing waste heat rejected by various vehicle systems such as the engine or battery, and providing heating or cooling for the occupant compartment. Thus, there is a need in the art for a method of thermal management for a thermal management system in a hybrid vehicle that controls a supplemental heating device, provides powertrain and battery cooling, power management, and maintains occupant comfort.
Accordingly, the present invention is a method of thermal management for a thermal management system in a vehicle. The method includes the steps of selecting a thermal management function. The method also includes the steps of adjusting a temperature within the thermal management system using the thermal management function and using the adjusted temperature within the thermal management system to control a temperature within an occupant compartment of the vehicle.
One advantage of the present invention is that a method of thermal management for a thermal management system in a hybrid vehicle is provided that removes heat rejected by various vehicle systems, controls the occupant compartment climate, and cools the powertrain and battery. Another advantage of the present invention is that the method of thermal management for a thermal management system in the hybrid vehicle provides control of a supplemental heat source, such that minimal energy is expended in maintaining a predetermined temperature in the underhood and occupant compartments. A further advantage of the present invention is that a method of thermal management for a thermal management system in the hybrid vehicle is provided that considers both external vehicle and interior vehicle thermal management criteria.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily appreciated, as the same becomes better understood after reading the subsequent description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.